degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Imogen Moreno
Imogen Moreno is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. Fun, energetic, with a magnetic look and intense stare -- Imogen would hate for anyone to think she's boring, so she goes to great lengths to stand out from the crowd. She puts on the airs of being an enlightened individual, but it's a ploy to manipulate those around her. She worries one day someone will discover her secret: she's a normal kid looking for excitement in her life. She is best friends with Eli Goldsworthy and her current girlfriend, Fiona Coyne. She is a member of the band WhisperHug. Imogen is portrayed by Cristine Prosperi. Character History Season 11 Imogen is mentioned in What's My Age Again? 'when she is heard being called to the office over the intercom. In 'Cry Me A River (1), she is in Drama Club with Eli and Fiona. She first acknowledges Fiona by asking "Aren't you in grade 12?" Ms. Dawes soon tells the class to get into groups of four. When Fiona asks if there is room for herself, Imogen replies that their group is full. In [[Cry Me A River (2)|'Cry Me A River (2)']], Imogen is seen in drama class. When Fiona mentions trying to fit in and feeling alone, Imogen is seen looking down in a guilty manner. Also, when Fiona says that Eli is the best writer in the class, Imogen quickly responds with "Obviously." Embarrassed by her outburst, she quickly looks down. She is also the first to raise her hand suggesting him as the writer. In [[Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)|'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)']], Imogen is seen in the background a couple of times, usually watching Eli. Later, Imogen is seen watching Eli in the computer lab. When Eli becomes enraged that Clare is talking to Jake, he throws the monitor on the floor. Imogen rushes over to him and after she sees Ms. Oh, she throws herself onto the floor, thus making it appear that she tripped over the computer monitor wires, knocking the monitor to the ground. Ms. Oh buys Imogen's story and takes her to the nurse's office to treat her bloody nose. Later, Imogen leaves the nurse's office, and Eli asks her if she's okay. She flirts with him and introduces herself to him. Imogen asks Eli what kind of pills he's taking, and he tells her he's on anxiety medication. Imogen suggests that his medi cation could be what's dulling his writing. Adam comes over and asks what's going on, and Imogen comically tells him that Eli punched her in the face, then walks away. As she's walking, Adam calls her a psycho and Eli just stares towards her direction. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Imogen overhears Eli asking Adam to take away his anti-anxiety pills for awhile so he can regain his creativity. When Adam refuses, Imogen walks up and takes the pills away from Eli. In drama class, Eli tells Ms. Dawes and Fiona that the script is going along nicely. Ms. Dawes tells Eli to find someone to give him inspiration and Imogen volenteers. Eli and Imogen are later seen in the hallway, where Eli begins to panic and ask for his pills back, but Imogen refuses. Eli can't stay at school without his meds so she asks him to skip school with her and they go to an alleyway where she sketches a drawing of him. She asks him to do the same, but he freaks out and says that he wants to be over Clare and Imogen says she can help. She later walks out of a thrift store dressed as Clare. Eli refuses at first, but then proceeds with the experiment. Imogen, as Clare, begins to say that she never loved him and that he was a loser. Eli loses it and says "I HATE YOU!". They stop the exercise and Imogen tells Eli to use those feelings to write a great play. They later go to The Dot and get a coffee, where Imogen spills the fact that she knows about the incident at Vegas Night with Fitz and the Gothic-Con convention incident. Eli is freaked out that she knows this and yells at her, but Imogen brushes it off and tells him to not let the crazy get the best of him because that's what Clare wants. They are back at school when they run into Clare and they are awkwardly introduced. Clare and Eli make plans for the interview atlunch tomorrow. She is later seen after Eli pitches his idea to Fiona and tells him congrats and gives him his pills back and tells him the next move is his decision. She is last seen after Eli yells at Clare and is standing next to him when he dumps his pills in the trashcan. In Should've Said No (1) 'Imogen is seen sitting on a bench in front of Degrassi. She is talking with Eli while Clare is leaving a note on Jake's truck. It is apparent she and Eli are flirting. In [[U Don’t Know (1)|'U Don't Know (1)]], Imogen is walking in the hallway with Eli and Fiona, they are talking about who will get the role of "Clara", Imogen tells Eli that she's a perfect match, Fiona then walks away. Imogen takes Eli's hand and puts it to her heart, she tells him that she can feel it. But Eli tells Imogen that the role of "Clare" will be complex and Imogen tells him that it sounds like a burrito. Later at lunch Imogen sits at the table next to Clare and is staring at her reading her book, Imogen imitates her, and also imitates the way she eats and how she wipes her mouth with her napkin. Clare then notices Imogen doing the same thing as her and Clare starts doing things to see if Imogen will copy and she does. Clare then sarcastically asks Imogen if she can help her, Imogen says "Yes, I want to be you." Clare gets confused until Imogen tells her that she wants to be "Clara". Imogen asks for help, and Clare says that something tells her that it's a bad idea (and Imogen tells her "Oh! You hear voices too!" and then the subject changes). Clare agrees to help her, and she tells Imogen to tell Eli that he should be happy and move on because she's happy and has a boyfriend. Imogen agrees. Later, Imogen walks to Clare in the halls and is carrying a stack of books. She tells Clare that she read every word of all of her favorite books, making Clare surprised. Imogen asks if she can borrow her clothes now, but Clare tells her "Not just yet." Clare wants a promise, she wants Imogen to make "Clara" sympathetic and not a devil because Clare isn't really a devil. Imogen accepts the promise. Later after Eli rejected all of the other auditions he feels there's no hope until Imogen walks in and says a line that makes Eli think she's ready for the plot. She continues to "be Clare" and then Eli and her end up kissing. Imogen then gets the role. In U Don't Know (2), Imogen is elated to find out she got the roll of Clara in 'Love Roulette'. Imogen hugs Eli and doesn't let go. Eli, shocked and confused by Imogen says, "You can let go now." thinks that she and Eli are a couple, but he isn't emotionally ready to be in a relationship. So Imogen later sneaks up on Clare, surprising her. Imogen thanks Clare and gives her a coupon at Little Miss Steaks for her and her boyfriend, Jake. Clare thanks Imogen and leaves. Later Imogen is seen at Little Miss Steaks spying on Clare with Jake. Eli enters the restaurant thinking Imogen invited him to talk about "Clara." Imogen compliments him, but he shrugs it off. Eli starts to sit down where she is sitting at, but Imogen suggests they sit at another spot. Imogen then walks over where Clare and Jake are. They walk in on the couple kissing. Clare then awkwardly introduces Eli to Jake, whom he has met before. Imogen puts her arm around Eli like they areseE a couple and calls him 'Muffin' twice. He get pissed off and leaves. The next morning Eli is talking to Fiona and then goes over and talks to Imogen. Eli tells Imogen that even though he saw Clare and Jake kiss, he is still completely in love with her and hasn't got over her in the least. Imogen is shocked to see that Jake is building the sets for the play. Eli says to Imogen that he's going to "...Keep his friends close and his enemies closer." In Lose Yourself (2), 'Imogen is seen at the readthrough for Love Roulette with Fiona, Clare, Jake and Eli. In 'Extraordinary Machine (1), Imogen is seen rehearsing with her other cast mates and tells Eli to stop yelling at everyone. When they stop practicing, Imogen asks Eli if he's been taking his meds. He tells her he hasn't but he's never felt better. Later, Eli calls her and tells her he wants to rehearse with her at his house. Imogen is confused when Eli calls Imogen 'Clare' instead of 'Clara' and he starts making out with her. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Eli tells Imogen that after kissing her last night, he realized that he wants to get Jake out of the picture so he can be with Clare. Later, Eli tells Imogen about his plan to plant his pills in Jake's bag so Jake would get suspended and be away from Clare. Imogen tells Eli she will do it. When Officer Turner searches everyone's bags, instead of the pills being in Jake's bag, they're in Clare's. Imogen tells Eli that she did it on purpose to get Clare away from him so they could be together. Eli tells Imogen that she is, what he is to Clare, which is nothing.Imogen walks away, on the verge of tears. Imogen doesn't show up later that night to preform and Fiona has to take her place. Imogen watches the play from afar. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1) Imogen is first seen in the gym holding a volley ball when Bianca walks in, she attempts to make conversation but is interrupted by Coach Armstrong. When Bianca tells the coach she doesn't have her clothes he gives her a worksheet, Imogen then fakes a cramp so she can get one as well. After school at The Dot, she picks up the box of condoms Dave drops and comments on the condoms. She then walks away claiming it's none of her business. The next day she starts conversation with Bianca in gym class and helps her get detention by telling her to hide her worksheet and tell Armstrong she didn't do it, that way Bianca wouldn't have to see Vince after school. While in detention, Bianca attempts to sell Imogen d rugs, but she declines and later tells her she really has to pee. Imogen asks her why she doesn't want to see the person she has to see and Bianca tells her it's complicated, than Imogen confides in Bianca that she too was in a thing with a complicated guy (Eli) too and belives it was her fault. She then says that she kept telling herself she deserved better and she hopes that one day she'll believe it. Then towards the end of the episode, when Armstrong finally lets Imogen pee, Bianca is seen stealing money out of her bag. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Imogen approaches Bianca and lets her know that she knows that she took her birthday money. Bianca confesses and promises that she'll pay her back, though Imogen tells her not to bother, and is disgusted that she thought Bianca could be her friend. Bianca retaliates by saying that she didn't even want to be Imogen's friend anyway. Later on, Bianca asks Imogen to meet her. Bianca apologizes for stealing the money from her bag. She gives her the sexy dress Vince gave her as a peace offering. Imogen accepts the gift, calling it cute and they are civil. Near the end of Don't Panic (2), Eli goes up to Imogen and apologizes for hurting her, and invites her to have coffee with him. Although she is hostile and refuses the apology at first, she eventually says that she can "squeeze him in" and smiles. In Underneath It All, Imogen sets out to be Fiona Coyne's friend but Fiona isn't interested. She makes several attempts to be her friends but Fiona rejects them. She manages to get invited to her loft party but Fiona has her change into her clothes not wanting to be made fun of. When Fiona is dared to drink tequila at her party Imogen tries to tell them she's an alcoholic and she can't drink but Fiona denies it and everyone at the part continues to be rude to her. When they decide to play a prank at the school Imogen decided to go with them. Then Imogen decides to explore the halls of Degrassi after hours and Marisol decides to tag along but returns without Imogen. Imogen is caught and announced to be suspended and on probation indefineatly. When Fiona visits her at home and tries to convince Imogen to say she was alone, she refuses. Later, when Fiona apologizes Imogen accepts her apology and the girls agree to get revenge on Katie and Marisol. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), While trying to make the best out of a project worth 40% of a final grade, Fiona Imogen decide to build a doll house, using Imogen's sketching skills and Fiona's fashion skills. Working hard on the project, Fiona starts questioning Imogen about her feelings for their mutual best friend Eli. Imogen admits she had feelings for him, but made them go away since Eli isn't showing any interest in her. Eventhough Fiona has a sudden interest in the matter, Imogen doesn't suspect a thing. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Fiona is confronting Imogen about her feelings towards Eli; she lets her know that she talked to Eli, and he has similar feelings towards her. But nothing is happenning and Fiona decides to take things into her own hands. Imogen arrives at Fiona's condo for a night of work on their mini-house. She arrives to find a carpet picnic and a formally dressed Eli ready for a date. To her horror she discovers this is a set up. Ei walks off angry at Fiona for not telling Imogen about the date, and Imogen walks leaves Fiona alone declaring she no longer wants to work on the project together. Thankfully Fiona finishes the project by herself, and they pressent it leaving a good impretion on the teacher. Though Imogen s still mad. She tells Fiona she gets what she's trying to do: she no longer wants her as a friend. Fiona, who secretly has a crush on Imogen, assures her a relationship with Eli is not going to change their friendship in any way. Later on Imogen and Eli approach Fiona, telling her they've been talking and are going to go on a date. Though Fiona isn't happy as Imogen had thought she would be. In Need You Now (1), Imogen strikes a nerve when she shows Eli her latest art project: a mural on mental illness which features his portrait. In Need You Now (2), Imogen is suspected of cheating after Eli catches her in a lie. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), the rumor of Katie being absent, and Marisol taking over student counsel has spread. This exciting information triggers Fiona and Imogen's plans of getting back at Katie and Marisol for the prank they pulled off at the beginning of the year. After walking confidentially into a counsel meeting and getting thrown out by Marisol, Fiona takes matters into her own hands and arranges Mr. Simpson to agree to a frostival! Imogen and Fiona kick Marisol out of their way and start arranging to worlds best carnival of frost! In In The Cold, Cold Night (2), at first everything seems fine. The carnival plan is ready, Fiona is doing an amazing job in organizing everything, and Marisol is staying out of the way - Imogen is all happy. She goes over to Fiona's to make the frostival decorations, and comes face to face with a short tempered and angry Fiona, telling her the frostival is a no go. But Imogen will not just stand there and be shouted at, no. Fiona gets her share of disappointment from Imogen telling her she's a quitter running away. The fight results in Imogen avoiding Fiona's apologetic phone calls. Imogen meets up with fiona at the carnival, happy and proud that Fiona succeeded in pulling it off. By night fall Fiona and Imogen are having a great time together. On the ferris wheel, Fiona decides to tell Imogen how she feels about her, and kisses her. Though Imogen looks hopeful, Fiona is worried and starts blabbering about the crush and moving New York. Imogen reassures Fiona, and kisses her back to prove the feelings are mutual. The downside though is Fiona moving to New York to be with her family - surprisingly, Fiona says she will be coming back to Degrassi for the next semester - that way they can be together. Season 12 In Come As You Are (2), ' Mo is holding auditions for his new band. Apparently Imogen has a liking for music herself. As the previous impretions she has made at Degrassi, she comes prepare to show a unique, and as Mo calls it "Weird but great" performance, singing along with "singing" water glasses. In 'Got Your Money (1), she is first seen waiting for Fiona at the bus station, very excited. At school, she is shown walking around with Fiona and tells her that her locker has now become jock central. Fiona meets Dallas and states that Imogen is her girlfriend which makes Imogen feel awkward. When he tells the girls to kiss, Fiona gets him to leave and Imogen walks to her class with something obviously bothering her. Later, she is seen practicing with the rest of WhisperHug asking when they will play their stadium show before being told to calm down by Mo as they only have one song that there bassist still hasn't learned to which she replies "boo Adam". When Zig mentions his anniversary, she asks how long it's been and what he got her. When he shows her the bracelet she looks away as if it isn't good enough. When Zig walks into the practice room later that day she asks if Tori had dumped him over the cheap bracelet yet. In Got Your Money (2), Imogen is first seen walking up to Fiona, who is talking to Mike. Fiona says Hey Immy whats up''and Imogen says it can wait, seeming mad. Mike then leaves and Fiona starts talking to Imogen. Imogen says she thought they could talk but Fiona is to busy flirting with a guy and Fiona tells her they were just joking around, and says setting up a dance is hard and reminds Imogen that her band is playing at the dance. Imogen then says she knew Fiona set up the dance for her and says the Fiona called her band silly. Fiona says that the dance is her apology. Imogen, seeming more mad, says ''Is that the plan Fiona? Your going to throw and event for me every time you can't talk to me? Fiona replys by saying they can talk whenever she wants. Imogen,more mad, tells her''No we can't.You came back from New york and decided everything.We need to spend every mintue together, im a lesbian, im you girlfriend lets prodcast it to the world''. Fiona, seeming upset says''Your having second thoughts''. Imogen, calming down, says she cares more about Fiona then anyone. Fiona, seeming hurt says it doesn't seem like it, and Imogen tells her that Fioan is pressuring her.Fiona tells her pressures off and to let her know what Imogen decides and walks away, leaving Imogen standing there, seeming sad/confussed.She is later seen helping prepare Adam for the show when Fiona walks up. Fiona first asks if they can talk before she goes on stage, which Imogen ignores her question and goes back to helping Adam get ready for the show. Fiona then says Imogen can talk and she will listen for a change. Imogen then tells Adam she will meet him backstage and Adam goes into the dance. Imogen and Fiona start walking and Imogen starts off the conversation by saying I wanna be your girlfriend. Fiona replys with I like how this is starting.Imogen then says But it has to be slow, like super slow and I'm worried thats not gonna be good enough for you. Imogen stops walking, and Fiona turns and faces her.Imogen then says Ok, your turn. Fiona starts talking and says My world is a mess.Everything that is going on with my family right now, its so up in the air and I was looking for solid ground with you but I pushed to hard so what ever speed your on I can be on that one too.. Imogen then says That means no more events in my honour. and Fiona smiles and says I promise. Imogen is smiling and seems very happy. Fiona then says So um, does this super slow speed mean no kissing?. Imogen replys with just not infront of the jocks ok? and Fiona says ok and then they kiss. While they are kissing, Mike Dallas walks up whisling and clapping and says Finally!. Fiona and Imogen right away stop kissing when they hear Mike and Imogen stands next to Fiona,possibly holding hand, looked worried/embarrassed. Fiona asks if he is there for the two dances she owes him, while Fiona is talking Imogen looks at her and then looks at Dallas, not looking so happy to see him. He then says hes good and walks back into the dance. Mo is with Marisol and the rest of and Whisperhug and says they are about to go on and asks were Imogen is. Just then, Imogen says I'm here walking in holding hands with Fiona and then says and so is my girlfriend and kisses Fiona on the cheek. She goes and stands next to Adam waiting to go on stage. She then goes on stage and preforms with the band. Quotes *''(First line; to Fiona): "Aren't you in Grade 12?" *"I rhymed, so it must be true!" *"What do you think happened? I tripped over a loose cord. This place is a DEATH trap." * Eli: "How's your nose?" Imogen: "It's fine, but I might need a smelling nose dog for a while. They have those, right?" Eli: "I... really don't think so." Imogen: "Oh. Maybe you can smell for me?" * "Don't worry, Adam Torres... Eli Goldsworthy just punched me in the face! Don't provoke him, he's an animal!" * "Just call me rubber!... To bounce things off of... Ideas?" * "Don't let the crazy get the best of you. That's what Clare wants." * "Bravo! Bra-freakin'-vo!" *(To Clare):'' "You hear voices too?... Kidding!" * "She sounds like a burrito. And now, I'm hungry." * "Wow. If anyone's even wondering why Eli dumped you in the first place." *Imogen: "I had a thing with a complicated guy, too." Bianca: "How'd you get over it?" Imogen: "I told myself I deserved better. Maybe one day, I'll believe it." *''(To Bianca): "Slow clap for the criminal mastermind who stole my birthday money!" *(To Fiona and Eli) "Somebody pinch me!... Or not." *(to Fiona) "For realsies?" *(To Fiona): "I know I'm weird, and you're gonna like it." *(To Clare) "The real Clare Edwards would do anything to get what she wants."'' *"I have a long night of much needed triple H: homework, a hot bath, and Harry Potter." *(To Jake) "I think you mean Muchas Gracias!" *Marisol: (To Fiona about Imogen) "Squeezing out money to impress your little girlfriend?" ''Imogen: "Hey!" *Imogen: "I care about you more then anyone." Fiona: "Well it doesn't sound like it." Imogen: "You're pressuring me!" *(To Fiona): "I wanna be your girlfriend." Fiona: "I like how this is starting." Imogen: "But it has to be slow, like super slow and I'm worried that isn't going to be good enough for you." Fiona: "So, um does this super slow speed mean no kissing?" Imogen: "Just not in front of the jocks, okay?" Trivia *She does many things with her hair, such as wearing it down, putting on "cat ears", putting it in a flower bun, and putting it in pigtails. *Imogen's last name was originally going to be Berish, which was used instead for recurring character Liam. *Imogen has been seen wearing accessories similar to belongings of previous characters, such as Ellie's necklace. *Imogen seemed to know a lot about Eli before he even knew of her existence, which implies that she had been stalking him in earlier seasons without the audience’s knowing. This makes sense, as it is revealed she has been going to Degrassi for a couple years in 'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1). *She appears to be an artist, as shown in '''Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), after drawing a picture of Eli. She also makes an art project of Eli in Need You Now (1) *Imogen and Darcy both share the same line, "What have you got to lose?" **Darcy said this line to Spinner, in I Against I. **Imogen said this line to Eli in Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1). *Imogen is the second character to kiss Eli for the first time on video for school, as the first was Clare Edwards. *Imogen is the second character to plant drugs in someone's locker, the first being Peter. *Her father teaches at a university. *Her Twitter. * She's a fan of Harry Potter. * Imogen plays the glass harp in a band called WhisperHug. * Though her sexuality is still unclear, it is suspected that she is pansexual; She was attracted to Eli for his love for the arts and multiple personalities, and she is attracted to Fiona for her more kind and sweet personality. * In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Drop_It_Like_It%27s_Hot_%281%29 Drop It Like It's Hot (1)], Imogen and Bianca did a health assignment to get out of doing gym. In Closer To Free (1), Drew and Fiona had to do a health assignment because of Drew's brain injury and Fiona needs to find a roommate. Ironically, Imogen and Fiona are dating while Drew and Bianca are dating as well. Relationships * Eli Goldsworthy ** Start Up: Not Ready To Make Nice (2) (1137) ** Break Up: Need You Now (2) (1139) *** Reason: Imogen thought that he and her were never meant to be. * Fiona Coyne ** Start Up: In The Cold, Cold Night (2) (1145) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Seniors Category:LGBT Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Seniors Category:LGBT Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Seniors Category:LGBT Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Seniors Category:LGBT Category:Season 12